Arabelle Had Fall In Love
by EdwardsWifey210
Summary: Arabelle Marie Elizabeth Northman is a rich woman & Daddy's Little Girl. Who has trained & worked her butt off to get into the WWE but she still went to college anyway. Who will she met along the way? Who will she fall in love wit? Expect Sexaul Content & probably Explicit Language. If you don't f***ing like it then don't f***ing read it then Ugh. Luv ya
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Meet Arabelle Marie Elizabeth Northman who is now 29 years old. She been working out and training and working her butt off since she was 12 years working her butt off. Arabelle parents were rich and had to move around a lot. So when she was like in high school she met Colby Lopez and they became bestfriends and started training together since they both loved wrestling a lot when they were freshman through Junior year even though she popular and very very flexible. She was prom queen for homecoming freshman year and become queen for her junior prom since she was the team captain of the dance team and was very very popular. Then she had to move to a new location. **_

_**Colby didn't want Arabelle to leave but he knew she had to go and they promise each other they would stay in contact wit each other. That's what they did. When her parents and she got to the new location she got comfortable she started looking into finding a gym to train and working on her wrestling moves and everything. She wanted to get a job to have a job she became a stripper that was her secret that nobody knew. When she started her senior year of high school she met Nicole and Brianna they were twins so they have me called them Nikki and Brie Bella. Arabelle couldn't tell them apart. They become the bestiest friend she eva besides Colby but who knew they wanted become wrestlers too. So they all would train and work out together. Arabelle would txt Colby everyday talking about everything except the part that Arabelle was a stripper. Nikki, Brie, and I were pretty popular wit the people and been on the dancing team and been doing a lot things together. So Arabelle, Nikki and Brie graduated from High School they went their separate ways cuz they been expected to different colleges but we promised to stay in contact wit each other. They moved to San Diego, California and I stayed and went to college for dancing/culinary arts and still stripping. Arabelle still in contact wit the bestfriends Colby, Nicole and Brianna. Down the lines it she took a year off before she went to college so Arabelle had met Adam Copeland in 2004 we started dating for a while and helped me wit my training. It turns into a serious relationship and who I give my virginity to and we all lovey dovey but we kind of went our separate ways in the middle of 2005 since he had to travel a lot and he got mad at Arabelle cuz I didn't want to travel wit him. Even though he didn't know Arabelle secret either and she was starting college so txted her bestfriends about how was her relationship and college going. **_

_**Arabelle left that relationship behind her and so she went on to college and started focusing on her workout, training, getting her associates degree for dancing and her culinary arts bachelor degree and that's what Arabelle did. I still watch wrestling all the time since she recorded it all the time. I would see my ex-boyfriend Adam Copeland aka Edge and my 2 best girlfriends Nicole and Brianna Garcia aka Nikki and Brie Bella on WWE wrestling their butts off. Even though Adam and I went our separate ways I did love him. I miss my girlfriends even though I still talk and txt them a lot. **_

_**In 2007 she graduated from getting her Associate Degree in Dancing. In 2011 she graduated getting her Bachelor's Degree. Arabelle was finally finished wit college THANK GOD. I'm done.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**At the end of the year of 2010 Arabelle had quiet being a stripper for as right now and moved. Her parents were proud of her and everything she did except they didn't know she was stripper. She is still talking to Colby, Nikki and Brie Bella but like in 2 and half months she haven't talked too them. She still really did kept in touch wit Adam Copeland aka Edge knowing that they become friends in the end and she knew he was having trouble wit his neck. They might haven't talked face to face but they would have facetime wit each other. She even told him about her big secret about her being a stripper and her surprise and shocked but he accepted it and that he would keep her secret and tell no one. She promises that she would be his date and accompany him on WrestleMania week in April last year and knew he would be going to WrestleMania in 2011. It's like close to her Birthday. So in the beginning of 2011 Arabelle moved to Tampa, Florida into big 2 story house has a big living room, a dining room, kitchen, a 2 guest bedrooms wit its own bathroom, a game/theater room and upstairs has a hall wit 2 personal walk in closets, a big master bedroom has a queen size bed wit its own personal bathroom wit a shower and Jacuzzi bathtub, in-door swimming pool and Jacuzzi, a garage. I had my parents build her personal closets and they added a fitness room and they bought her 2 new cars. Arabelle's first car was a deck out light blue Lamborghini wit anything she wanted just like her other 3 cars 2 motorcycles which is a black Mercedes Benz truck, light blue Volkswagen beetle, a pink hummer truck and 2 Harley's motorcycles and all decked out. My parents bought everything for my house. I had called them and told them thank you for everything. She got into NXT. Arabelle start more training in NXT. When she came to Cross Fitness for the first time she did her workout and training wit the trainer. It took 2 months to have everything perfect while still doing my workout and training at the crossfit and NXT and going back to stripping. I wasn't shy or anything I just didn't want to anybody way. She totally forgot her bestfriend Colby and her girlfriends Nikki and Brie Bella trained there so I had txted them that I was training their and got on to NXT which they were excited for me since Colby Lopez aka Tyler Black was in FCW soon to be in NXT and Nicole and Brianna aka the Bella Twins Nikki and Brie Bella on WWE Smackdown and Monday Night Raw. They probably ain't going to recognize me. They didn't know that I moved here to Tampa and got into NXT. During her time in college on her summer break in 2010 before she had to graduate. Arabelle went to the Jersey Shore to have fun next thing you know she met the cast of the Jersey Shore wen she at Carman partying. She became quick bestfriends wit Snooki, JWoww, Vinny and Pauly D. They were a blast. I spent my break wit them and then my summer break was over. I knew one day I would see them again soon.**_

_**Later on that day after got done wit her workout and training she went back to her 2 story big house and put her stripper poles in her big bedroom and one in her living room that was the last addition to the house she wanted. Arabelle have long red and brown that's all the way to her butt, blue eyes, muscular and tight body wit big boobs, have sexier curves and long legs .I'm mixed wit Puerto Rican/Mexican Dominican wit a little of white and black in me. Even she did the strips club she wanted to make money of her own even though she is like super rich. She wanted to do somethings on her own and be free like make some money to save up in case she has children or something. She was very big on donating money for any charity that needed help. Arabelle woke up by the alarm so she got up and got in the shower then she got dress wearing a light blue tank top and some black tight yoga pants wit blue and black gym shoes then she grab her Ed Hardy bag that she can put on some of her extra clothes. So she put in the their her make-up, a cheetah tight V-neck Juicy Couture tank top ,Juicy Couture white tight butt jeans wit holes in them, shower gel, a loafa, towel, Juicy Couture, a cheetah bra and a thong and red open toe high heels. I had to hurry so I grabbed my bag, purse, and my keys to my light blue Lamborghini on my way to Cross Fitness. Arabelle didn't know who will see at Cross Fitness.**_

_**Who will it be? Will Arabelle be happy to see this person? Who will she meet along the way? Will she fall in Love? Who Knows?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Arabelle finally got to Cross Fitness and then she got out and went in. Guess who she sees?**_

_**Arabelle: (walking up) OMG I'm I going to need my eyes check or something cuz I know this ain't Colby Lopez I see here. **_

_**Colby was doing some training wit 2 mystery men's that I don't know but the long black hair wit a muscular tone looked so hott and sexy and has a one arm tattooed. I want to do somethings to him and the other one looked like he going to be a jerk or something. Anyway Colby had stopped what he was doing and then he got slammed onto the mate it had to hurt like hell. I knew how that feels. So Arabelle dropped her bag an ran and got into the ring and went to him and hugged him like there is no tomorrow cuz I had missed him so much.**_

_**Arabelle: (hugging the hell out of him) Colby I have missed you so much and I knew that had hurt (laughing)**_

_**Seth: (hugging her back) Arabelle I have had missed you 2 and yea it did. (Laughing) you can let me go now**_

_**Arabelle: Oh yea **_

_**Arabelle let him go and went to stand up and pulled Colby up wit her. Then compose herself and fix her outfit a little.**_

_**Guy 1: Who's the hottie? (Staring at her like she the sexiest women I have eva seen)**_

_**Guy 2: Yea who she? (Just looking at her)**_

_**Seth: (just went to hugged her again and then let her go) Um guys this Arabelle Marie Elizabeth Northman the girl I've been telling you about all the time. Remember I told you I met Arabelle when we were freshmen in high school. We were bestfriends and we both looked wrestling so we trained and workout together and I taught her some wrestling moves and we were popular in high school. Then after our junior year was over Arabelle had to move to a new location. I sad to see my bestfriend go but she had to but we still promised to keep in touch and we did. **_

_**Guy 1: This is the girl you been telling us about**_

_**Guy 2: wow the picture you showed us don't give her justice.**_

_**Arabelle: Yea I'm that girl guilty as charge. So Colby who's the sexy guy wit the tattoo and long black hair and who the handsome short hair guy um. (Just started staring at the sexy guy wit the tattoos damn he's fine)**_

_**Seth: (seeing that my BF staring at Roman wow she have look like she's in love already) Um Arabelle (slapping out of her staring)**_

_**Arabelle: Yes Colby **_

_**Seth: I would love to introduce you to my friends /co-workers. I give you the Samoan Joe Anoa'i/Roman Leake and Dean Ambrose.**_

_**Arabelle: It's lovely to meet you Joe and Dean and yes I'm that girl. **_

_**Seth: Arabelle Marie Elizabeth Northman she doesn't take shit from anyone even if you're a guy, she doesn't sugar code anything, she tell it like it is and she could lay all you shit out if you do something to piss her off so advice you a warning please don't piss her off. So Arabelle how are you and how's life going for you. You look soooooo different now.**_

_**Arabelle: Let's talk about that later. Let's get down to work out and training for right now. (Winked at Roman)**_

_**Hours later after the work out wit the guys and training wit her moves and learning new moves from the guys next thing she knew she saw 2 twins wit that guy name Daniel Bryan I was big fan of his, walked into cross fitness. Then Nikki and Brie Bella looked at me.**_

_**Nikki: OMG is that who I think it is? OMG it is. Yaaaa! (Screamed)**_

_**Arabelle: (running out the ring) OMG I can't believe it (to hug both of the twins) **_

_**How are you guys doing like I haven't known already.**_

_**Brie: You look soooo different since we seen you since we were in high school.**_

_**Daniel: Who is this lovely lady?**_

_**Brie: This is Arabelle Marie Elizabeth Northman the girl I keep telling you about. She was the captain of our dance team and the prom queen of the senior prom. Arabelle, Nikki and I were kind of popular.**_

_**Daniel: It's lovely to meet you Arabelle (she went to hug me and hugged her back) **_

_**I'm Daniel Bryan and Brie's boyfriend.**_

_**Arabelle: It's nice to meet you Daniel Bryan. I'm big fan of yours. You're like one of my favorites**_

_**Daniel: Well thank you.**_

_**Nikki: So what you been up to?**_

_**Arabelle: I had moved here in Tampa, Florida after I graduated in 2 years to get my associates degree for dancing and another 4 years for a bachelor degree for a Culinary Arts. My parents bought me a house here in Tampa, Florida as a graduation gift since I worked really hard. I'm in NXT in training and working out here at the cross fitness.**_

_**Nikki, Brie, Daniel, Seth, Roman&Dean: Wow **_

_**Arabelle: Yea I still did my workout and trained when I had my free time while I was college.**_

_**Nikki&Brie: Congradulations in getting into NXT and soon you will be moving onto the main roaster of WWE Monday Night Raw. We should train and workout together soon.**_

_**Arabelle: I loved to since we have a lot to catch up to do. Oh I wanted to invite you Nikki, Brie, Daniel to my house warming party and invite some people to my house warming party. **_

_**Brie: We will love to come to your housewarming party just let us know when? And where?**_

_**Arabelle: I would txt you girls letting you know before its time for WrestleMania.**_

_**Nikki: We will let you guys go back your training and we can start our workout. Bye girl (went to hug Arabelle)**_

_**Brie: Bye girl ttyl see you later (went to hug Arabelle)**_

_**Daniel: Bye Arabelle it was nice to meet you Arabelle**_

_**Arabelle: It was nice to you Daniel Bryan and you can call me Ara since we are friends now. (Went to hug Daniel and walk back in the ring to finish)**_

_**Seth: We definitely need to catch up really bad and are you inviting me your house warming party?**_

_**Arabelle: of course I am silly and you can even invite the handsome and sexy Samoan Roman (winked at Roman) and pretty face Dean Ambrose to my house warming party.**_

_**Somemore hours later she was tired and she was hungry. So she invited the guys to have lunch wit her. Colby and the guys had hit the showers. So she went to hit the showers too in the womens lockerroom and after she done washing her body and change into what she had brought wit her and she did her make-up and she had let her stay down cuz she loved it like that. She looked in the mirror to do a whole look of herself.**_

_**Arabelle: Damn I look so damn hott (giggling to myself)**_

_**Arabelle walked out the women's lockerroom wit her Ed Hardy bag, her purse, and phone in her hand checking her messages and she missed Adam calls and her parents calls. Opps. So she went to go sit down then she saw John Cena came in. She is a huge fan of John Cena for the longest.**_

_**Arabelle: Hey John Cena I'm Arabelle (little nerves)**_

_**John: Hey Arabelle it's nice to meet you**_

_**Arabelle: I just wanted you to know that I'm huge fan of yours and that I'm been training and workout since I was 12 and now I'm NXT.**_

_**John: Well thank you and wow Congradulations for being on NXT and I really hope to see you soon to be on the main roaster from Monday Night Raw. Well then I have to go do my work out and again it was nice to meet you. (Shake her hand and left to do my work out)**_

_**Arabelle was thinking wow she had met John Cena and he was very more handsome in person then on TV. A few minutes later the guys came out. **_

_**Seth, Joe&Dean: (whistled)**_

_**Seth: Even though you like a sister to me I just have to say damn girl you hott. (She did swirl)**_

_**Joe: (staring at her wit my jaw dropped and drilled a little)**_

_**Arabelle: Roman baby close your mouth or flies will go in (winked at him)**_

_**Dean: baby girl you look good.**_

_**Arabelle: Thanks so are guys ready for lunch or dinner whateva.**_

_**Seth: Yea where did you want to go to eat at?**_

_**Arabelle: Um how about Bella's Italian Café I just love their food it's really good.**_

_**Joe: Okay **_

_**Dean: Sure**_

_**Seth: Whateva you wanna go.**_

_**Arabelle: Alright let's go guys (leaving out the building and the guys follow)**_

_**Joe: Damn girl I love your car. It's hott. Can I ride wit you?**_

_**Dean: This is a nice car**_

_**Seth: It is. Did you parent buy you this car cuz the car I seen you in Volkswagen Beetle what happened to that car?**_

_**Arabelle: Firstly, Roman sure you can ride wit me baby and secondly I still have that car but I had my parents upgrade it and it's at my house. Can we get a move on already I'm hungry.**_

_**Seth: Okay Okay **_

_**Arabelle and Roman got into her light blue design Lamborghini and Seth and Dean got in their rental they were sharing. We were on are way to go get something to eat.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Arabelle&Roman conversation in the car**_

_**Arabelle: So Roman where are you from? **_

_**Joe: I'm from **__**Pensacola, Florida and How about you?**_

_**Arabelle: I was born in Puerto Rico on April 19**__**th**__**. My parents are mix. So I'm half-Puerta Rican on my dad side and half-Mexican Dominican. My parents are rich and I was their little princess that gets whateva she wanted. I was real spoiled little princess but I would never take advantage of parents money. Whateva amount of money they gave me and I respected it and spent some of it on designer clothes and other stuff but I would save some of it. I would have a driver take me to school every day. My parents were too busy to take me school so when it was almost time for me to graduate from Elementary school they came to everything I event I needed them to attend to. They gave a lot graduation gifts clothes, jewelry and list goes on. **_

_**Then the next 2 days after my graduation they told me that we were moving to Davenport, Iowa. I never paid attention to the company they were building I just stay as the good little princess who gets good grades and hangout wit friends that don't just wanna hangout just cuz I'm rich but since I didn't find none I just stick to my school work, working out, training, and so I became a loner. I had loved wrestling since I was 12 so my parents got me the best trainer eva to train me and it became my dream to become a Diva Wrestler. I was a little scared that I won't find any friends in Davenport, Iowa. I still had to have a driver to take me anywhere I wanted to go. So when I started high school that's where I met Colby. He was so nice to me and treated me like I was his sister. Ever since then we became bestfriends foreva. Colby and I became very very popular so I joined a dance team. Even though I was on the dance team I would train and work out wit Colby and he would show me moves and I would show him the moves I had. We became close and he would be at my house all the time and we would stick together like glue. I became the freshman homecoming queen and when it was the end of Junior I became the queen again for the junior prom. **_

_**My parents came to me again saying we had to move to another location. I was really sad to leave Colby and I even cried a little cuz I going to missed Colby but we promise to keep in touch wit each other. That's what we did too. My parents moved us to Scottsdale, Arizona and that where I met Nicole and Brianna Garcia aka Nikki and Brie Bella the Bella Twins in my senior year of high school so again my parents had to find me a trainer and they did. Again I joined the dance team again wit the twins and yes I still got very very popular. I even got very more flexible too. (Flirting). I learn to speak different languages too but not whole lot but I know some. On my Sweet 16 my parents got me a brand new black Mercedes Benz and they deck it out for me and everything and I got my driver license. I had boyfriends but we never went that level yet so stick wit chicks the mostly. The twins knew I was bisexual but we still became very close to the twins but I promise that I wouldn't hit on them. I still got more excellent grades and I couldn't believe that I became the prom queen at our senior prom no big surprise there. I graduated on the top of my class and got a scholarship for my dancing and some other ones too. The twins and I went our separate ways after we had graduated from high school. So after I graduated I took a year off and then I met Adam Copeland aka Edge the Rated R Superstar. Adam became I real boyfriend and it was good relationship and I lost my v-card to him. Adam and I would train and workout together and he had teached me how to do the spear. I learn very quickly though. So almost a year together we just went our ways and decided to just become friends though. We still keep in touch though. **_

_**Roman: That's a lot to take in but I'll adjust in a minute. **_

_**Arabelle: Yea I know but the story will have to put on hold and if you want the rest of story well we will see how it goes tonite (got my flirty and sexy body faze) **_

_**We're at the restaurant now**_

_**Roman and Arabelle got out of car and then Seth and Dean pulled up and got out of the car.**_

_**Arabelle: What took you guys go long slow pokes.**_

_**Seth: You just drive too fast and you're lucky a cop didn't pull you over.**_

_**Arabelle: Yea whateva let's eat**_

_**We all went into the Bella's Italian Café and the hosts took us to our seats. The waiter came to take our drink orders and we order them.**_

_**Seth: How you been Arabelle? What you been doing besides going to college, working out, and training?**_

_**Arabelle: Nothing much just a couple a days ago I had decorated my house and I can't to have my house warming party to show what have I done to it. It looks so hott.**_

_**Seth: Well I can't wait to see then. **_

_**Arabelle: What about you Colby what's happen wit you?**_

_**Seth: I just kept on working out and training after your made you move and got good grades. After that I had started my wrestling career that I know that I dreamed of and I knew you would become a Diva soon.**_

_**Arabelle: Yea I knew you could do it and yea I worked my butt off since I was 12 so yea. I'm proud of you and me. I suppose to go Raw next week March 12**__**th **__**and I'm going for WrestleMania week.**_

_**Seth: Why you going to Raw next week and WrestleMania week.**_

_**Before I could answer his question the waiter came out wit our drinks and then we order our food.**_

_**Seth: So back to the question**_

_**Arabelle: Well there's a story to both of them**_

_**Seth: Well let's start wit why do have to Raw then**_

_**Arabelle: While I was on summer break for college I went to the Jersey Shore and I met the Jersey Shore cast Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi, Jenni "JWoww, Vinny and Pauly D and I just didn't like the others that much. So I partied wit them on my summer break during that time I became close wit the cast I liked so I bought a VIP pass for Raw cuz Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi going to be the guest star for Raw next week. I wanted to surprise my good friend.**_

_**Seth: I can't believe that you met the Jersey Shore cast**_

_**Arabelle: Yea even I couldn't believe it but I became close to them. I try my best to keep in touch wit them though. And now for the other part on why I'm going to WrestleMania well (took my hand and grabbed Romans hand into mines since I have a huge crash on him and he was sitting next to me) **_

_**After I graduated I took a year off before I went to college. I had met a guy name Adam Copeland aka Edge the Rated R Superstar. He became my real boyfriend and I lost my v-card to him. He treated really good and even had him teach me how to spear. We had trained and worked out together and we were happy together for about a year but since he had a busy schedule we just fall about so we decided to become friends so we kept in touch. I knew he was having neck problems so he asked me to be wit him for WrestleMania week and I told yea.**_

_**Seth: I can't you dated Edge for a year**_

_**Arabelle: Yea I did and I don't regret anything I did in my life so far. **_

_**Minutes later the waiter had brought our food. Arabelle loved this place a lot since she moved here. We started eating.**_

_**Arabelle: Colby is your favorite color is still black**_

_**Seth: Yes it is why?**_

_**Arabelle: You know you wear too much black you just need to change it up a bit.**_

_**Colby: Arabelle ain't light blue your favorite color still right**_

_**Arabelle: Yes it is but I still do change up my colors though.**_

_**Dean: What's your favorite food?**_

_**Arabelle: Tacos and Pizza. How about you Colby, Roman and Dean? (still holding Romans hand cuz I really really like him a lot even though I only knew him for a day)**_

_**Joe: Steak (she was still holding my hand me wondering why)**_

_**Colby: You already know Arabelle its Pizza just like you**_

_**Dean: I like any kind of foods. I really love chocolate chip and M&M's cookies though. **_

_**Arabelle: Since you like them so much I can make some for you. I have a talent to make anything. Just ask Colby he'll tell you.**_

_**Colby: Yea she really good all that cooking stuff and she made all types of stuff for our schools fundraisings we made a lot money cuz of Arabelle. She's a natural at it. Are you cooking for your house warming party?**_

_**Dean: To answer your questions I would love for you to make me some cookies.**_

_**Arabelle: alright I will get right it on tomorrow cuz I have somewhere to be tonite though.**_

_**Joe: What's your favorite dessert?**_

_**Arabelle: Its Oreo pie, Cheesecake and cake and Chocolate cake. I had learn how to cook by the chiefs that my parents hired for when I little even though when I eat a lot my weight doesn't go anywhere even when I work out I'm still toned out. It's the truth though. That's make wanted to go to college for Culinary Arts and they made take some bakery classes and some other stuff. It was fun. Oh I totally forgot to tell you I did join a sorority the Alpha Kappa Alpha. It was fun. I had to stay focus and keep up wit everything.**_

_**Seth: Did you have any boyfriends while you were in College?**_

_**Arabelle: No I didn't have time to have boyfriends or any one nite stands cuz I trying to stay focus on my studies, working out, training and my sorority stuff so I never got too and try to balance it all. I was too busy. My parents were very proud of me though. They even bought me a house here for a graduation present and they built that house from the ground up and I didn't even know about until they told me until before I even graduated from college.**_

_**Seth: Wow you parents built your house that's amazing **_

_**Joe: Yea that is. That tells me that you parents love you a lot to build you house.**_

_**Arabelle: Yea they do. I can't wait until you guys see it. It's awesome.**_

_**Arabelle looked at her phone to see what time it is and it seems she 2 hrs. left until she have to go to work at the strip club. Roman really likes Arabelle a lot a lot. They were finally done eating food. Colby can see that Roman really likes his bestfriend so he needs to talk to me alone.**_

_**Colby: Roman can talk to you alone. Will you excuse me and Roman please?**_

_**Arabelle: Yea sure (Roman let go of my hand and got up)**_

_**Dean: Yea sure (wondering what Seth needs to talk to Roman alone for mmmm)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Colby and Roman walked out the restaurant and sat on the bench having a heart to heart.**_

_**Colby and Roman Conversation outside the restaurant**_

_**Seth: I want to talk to you about Arabelle Roman**_

_**Joe: Ok **_

_**Lay it on me**_

_**Seth: I know you really really like her. So I wanted to have a heart to heart wit you she's like my bestfriend/sister to me.**_

_**Joe: I know that cuz everytime when we a chance to talk you'll talk about her all the time and told me and Dean a lot stories about her. I understand why you're being overly protected about her. I totally get it. (Looking straight into his eyes like I'm telling the truth)**_

_**So I wanted to ask your permission to ask Arabelle on a date **_

_**Seth: (sighs) all I have to tell you if you hurt or broke her heart I will beat the leaving hell of out so advice you not to break it.**_

_**Joe: I promise not to hurt or break her heart and if I did I give you permission to let you beat the hell out of me.**_

_**Seth: Ok I give you permission. Since were done talking about this let's go back inside to see what Arabelle and Dean are talking about.**_

_**Roman and Colby were coming back into the restaurant. Dean and Arabelle laughing and Dean don't usually be nice but be a dick to people so it surprise Roman and Colby that he was being nice.**_

_**Back inside the restaurant **_

_**Roman and Colby came back to their seats and finishing up their food. Dean and Arabelle were already done wit their food.**_

_**Seth: Well it's about that time that we have go back to hotel so we can get our rest for the show even though either of us have a match but we still have to show up there. **_

_**Dean: Yea we gotta head back I definitely need some rest after the work out I had.**_

_**Arabelle: Okay I got the bill since I haven't seen Colby in years. It's on me**_

_**Joe: At least can I have Arabelle drop me off at the hotel**_

_**Seth: Yea sure **_

_**Dean: It's okay**_

_**They got up and Arabelle put cash on the table to pay for the bill and they walked out the restaurant. **_

_**Arabelle: Alrighty let's go Roman**_

_**Joe: Okay **_

_**Seth: See ya later when you get to the hotel Roman**_

_**Dean: Yea see ya Roman and see you soon Arabelle**_

_**Arabelle: See ya soon Dean Ambrose and call you later Colby Love you bro**_

_**Seth: Love ya too sis**_

_**Joe: See ya later guys**_

_**Colby and Dean got into their rental car and drove off to the hotel. Roman and Arabelle got into her Lamborghini and drove off.**_

_**Roman and Arabelle conversation in the car**_

_**Arabelle: I'm going to honest and truthfully wit you Roman**_

_**Joe: Ok**_

_**Arabelle: I really really like you a lot even though I only known just for a day and I really hope that you feel the same about me.**_

_**Joe: (grabbed her hand interlining our hands together) I feel the same way I really really like you a lot since you stepped into cross fitness. I had to ask your bestfriend Colby for permission to ask you out on a date. I got permission from him.**_

_**Arabelle: Then ask away Roman**_

_**Joe: Arabelle will go out on a date wit me after you come from Raw?**_

_**Arabelle: I will love to go out on date wit you after I come from Raw I promise. **_

_**Joe: I'll hold you to that. (Looking around knowing we weren't going in the direction to my hotel)**_

_**Where are we going?**_

_**Arabelle: I wanted you to be the first person to see my house cuz I really really like you and since you're extra hott and sexy. (Winked at him and lace my fingers wit his)**_

_**Joe: Oh really**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Arabelle was almost at her house that looked like a mansion.**_

_**Arabelle: You bet your ass you are very sexy owe you don't know… um (trying to concentrate)**_

_**Just sooooo handsome**_

_**Roman: I do have a confession to make when you came in after you hug Colby I kinda checked you out for a while**_

_**Arabelle: I do have a confession 2 I have absolutely checked you out all the way after I hugged Colby. **_

_**Arabelle pulled up to her house that really looked like a mansion. Arabelle looked at Roman and his mouth jaw dropped.**_

_**Roman: OMFG this looks so beautiful. I can't believe your parents build this for you it's amazing and awesome. **_

_**Arabelle: Yea I love me a lot so they built this for me. My parents are very loaded. (Got out of the car and grabbing my stuff)**_

_**Roman: Wow (getting out of the car)**_

_**Arabelle: Let me show you around my mansion (taking his hands wit mine) **_

_**Arabelle took her keys out of purse and unlocked the door. She took Roman inside.**_

_**Roman: I love it. It's beautiful **_

_**Arabelle: Thank you**_

_**Arabelle showed him the living room and he was shocked to see a stripper pole in the middle of the living room. She knew she had to tell him cuz she really really like him a lot and didn't want to keep secrets from him when they start dating.**_

_**Roman: Why theirs a stripper pole in the middle of the living room.**_

_**Arabelle: Ummmm (nerves to tell him the truth about my secret) well I'm stripper and I been doing since the beginning of my senior year of high school – until now and you're wondering why I became a stripper while I'm rich well I wanted to be free cuz all my life my parents had me guarded since I was little even though I still did my workout, training, dancing, getting good grades so I would seek out and decided to be stripper and wanted to be to anybody then this rich girl who gets whateva she wanted so I did what I did. I know that I have money but I wanted what it was like to make my own money without using the money I had in the bank account on what my parents gave me. (Tearing up a little Roman wipe my tears)**_

_**While technically I did quiet stripping during the end of the year but I got in it for some unknown reason. Truthfully, I think I could quiet all my most of time is going to be training, working out and maybe my new boyfriend. Oh you could know that I'm highly very very flexible. (Winked at him and walked to the pole and twirled on it)**_

_**Roman: (cocked twitch in my pants) Thank you for being truthful wit me and I think that's good idea to quiet stripping and I get it that you wanted to be free of everything.**_

_**Arabelle: So let me show you the rest of the house then. (Took his hand again) oh the only people knew that I've been stripping was Adam and Colby and now you. So please don't breathe a word about until I'm ready to tell my other friends. I even kept it from my tight best girlfriends Nicole and Brianna cuz I think I was afraid that they would leave and talk about me behind my back and didn't want to me my friends and think less of me.**_

_**Roman: They won't think less of you if you just tell them the truth so once you do that it would be like a huge weight had been left off your shoulders. So tell them when the time is right. (Still lacing my fingers into hers)**_

_**She can still feel the electricity and tingling between them. It brings her shivers through her spine but she can tell that Roman was feeling the same way from the beginning when they first touched hands together.**_

_**Arabelle showed him the big kitchen, dining room, the excising and training room, the big in-door pool and Jacuzzi, the theatre room, the stereo room, the guest rooms, and then I took him upstairs and more guest rooms, my walk in closets. **_

_**Roman: Wow your house so beautiful and amazing. I can't wait until you house warning party. It's going to be fun.**_

_**Arabelle: For the most important room of all that is my room.**_

_**Arabelle took Romans inside my room it had a big queen size bed, a big plasma TV wit cable wit speakers around the whole house, a fire place, a stripper pole that's in front of my bed, a walk in closet, a very big bathroom wit 2 sinks, a toilet, a big Jacuzzi bathtub, a separate shower, a balcony and a medium size frig. **_

_**Roman was amaze by my room.**_

_**Arabelle: I have to show you my babies that are in the garage.**_

_**Roman looked confuse so I grabbed him by his hand and took him downstairs to my garage.**_

_**Arabelle had to open the door to her garage so when she opened it and we walked in Roman was shocked when he saw Arabelle's cars and motorcycles.**_

_**Roman: OMG I love your cars and motorcycles they are all decked out.**_

_**Arabelle: Yea they are I designed it myself.**_

_**Roman: For real (surprised)**_

_**Arabelle: Yea I have many many talents that you haven't seen yet sexy (flirting)**_

_**Arabelle: Oh you should know that I have tattoos and a belly piercing.**_

_**Roman: How come me, Colby and Dean haven't seen them (still in her big room)**_

_**Arabelle: They were just covered by the clothes I'm wearing now.**_

_**Roman: Can I see them (wondering what kind of tattoos she had)**_

_**Arabelle: Um…. We should probably at least 1 or 2 dates if it even goes pretty well which it probably will.**_

_**Roman: Ok I accept that.**_

_**Arabelle: Oh shoot don't I have to get your rest for tomorrow and shouldn't I be taking you back to the hotel.**_

_**Roman: Yea okay but I don't wanna go but I have to so I can have my rest.**_

_**Arabelle: Even I know that you don't wanna go but you got to. Let's go you can choose what kind of car you want me to drive.**_

_**Roman: (excited) I get to choose what kind of car you get to drive to just drop me off in?**_

_**Arabelle: Yea or do you want to drive. I'm kind of tired though.**_

_**Arabelle grabbed Roman's hand before he got the chance to answer her; she just pulled him out her room down the stairs to the garage.**_

_**Arabelle: So which car do you want to drive?**_

_**Roman: Um how about I drive the hummer and I can't believe you letting me drive one of cars**_

_**Arabelle: Well believe it (grabbing the keys on the side of the door and open the garage door)**_

_**Roman walked Arabelle to her car but before he opened the passenger side door Roman let go of her hand.**_

_**Roman: You're so beautiful and sexy**_

_**Roman started rubbing his hands on her arms and he can feel the sparks between them and Arabelle was just staring at his god Samoan body so she ran her hands on his abs and his muscular arms and then again they can feel the electrical between them. Roman put Arabelle back against the hummer and he lift up her chin wit one hand and the other around her back. She looked up into his eyes when he lifted up her chin and he just kissed her and she responded back an kissed him back. It turned out to be blown out hot make out session where she put her hands around his neck and he put his hands around her back rubbing it up and down.**_

_**Arabelle: (moan) **_

_**Roman: (moan)**_

_**20 mins later Roman and Arabelle had finally stopped making out wit each other.**_

_**Roman&Arabelle: Wow **_

_**Arabelle: (still having my back on the hummer) I have never felt like this way in long time**_

_**Roman: me either I can't believe it**_

_**Arabelle: We believe it and sooooo can't wait for our romantic date right after I come from Raw. I'm excited.**_

_**Roman: I can't wait either. (Pecked her lips)**_

_**Roman opened the passenger door for Arabelle**_

_**Arabelle: What handsome gentleman you are (peck his lips again)**_

_**Roman: Only for you babe (closed the door for her and then walked around to the driver side an got in) **_

_**Roman started the hummer and drove out the drive way and Arabelle push a button for her garage door to close and then he drove off. Roman laces his hands into her hands then kissed it. Everytime when they get to a red light they would try to make out and they would talk and laugh wit each other. Minutes later they have arrived front of the hotel. Roman got out of the hummer went around to the passenger side to open the door for Arabelle. He opened it and gave her kiss.**_

_**Arabelle: See ya later babe (kissed him again)**_

_**Joe: Txt me or Call me later baby (kissed her again)**_

_**Arabelle: Oh I'll definitely will call you sexy (winked)**_

_**Arabelle finally let him go so he went into the hotel and she got into the driver side and took off to go back home to get ready to go to the strip club for her last nite there. She already call her boss to tell him that she quiet and that tonite was her last nite and told him that she have to focus on wrestling career more. He understands her completely. When she got home and called her parents to tell them that she was doing really well and she met someone and them over the moon happy for me. My parents now live in North Hollywood, California. Her parents were telling her that they became friends wit Jose Offerman for months now and that he worked for the LA Dodgers and plus they were fans and still big fans of country of own in our birth place. While she was talking to her mom she was making Jon his cookies mixing the ingredients up together and preheating the oven.**_

_**Mama: Arabelle I want you to meet Mr. Offerman daughter she's a big fan of wrestling since I told her that you were a wrestler**_

_**Arabelle: I would love to meet Mr. Offerman daughter**_

_**Mama: Good cuz you'll meet her on this coming up Thursday then. What's guy name that you are seeing.**_

_**Arabella: Ok cool and his name Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i I call him Joe and he's a wrestler doing FCW and remember my bestfriend Colby Lopez**_

_**Mama: Yea I remember he's so nice and you guys were inseparable like join to the hip since you both trained and worked out together so what about him.**_

_**Arabelle: Well he's here in Tampa, Florida he's in FCW wit Joe that's how I met him and guest who I've seen. (Putting the mixing ingredients onto a cookie pan)**_

_**Mama: Who else.**_

_**Arabelle: I've have seen Nicole and Brianna Garcia my old dancing mates and had trained wit too and they both on WWE Monday Night Raw as WWE Divas. Brianna dating Daniel Bryan who's a Superstar Wrestler.**_

_**Mama: OMG for real soon you'll be a WWE Diva too. I just know it. Tell them I said hey and miss them. A lot has change during the years as they go by. So when is he taking you out on a date?**_

_**Arabelle: On this coming up Tuesday (putting the cookie pan into the oven)**_

_**Mama: Why Tuesday?**_

_**Arabelle: I have to Monday Night Raw for a Nicole remember me telling you about my summer break that I went to the Jersey Shore and met the cast of Jersey Shore**_

_**Mama: On yea I remember you came tight wit Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi, Jenni "JWoww, Vinny and Pauly D.**_

_**Arabelle: Well Nicole is the guest of Monday Night Raw on this coming up Monday and she wanted me come to support her. I suppose to fly out to St. Louis on Sunday.**_

_**Mama: Okay I gotcha I understand now**_

_**Arabelle: Mama I gotta go I have to finishes making these cookies and I can't wait to meet Mr. Offerman daughter. Talk ya later mama Love you and tell dad I love him bye**_

_**Mama: Always making food that's my girl. Oh tell Colby I said hey and miss him hope to see him soon. See you Thursday and I love you too and I will tell your dad bye.**_

_**They hung up the phone wit each other. Since Arabelle had already put the cookies into the oven and she set the timer for the cookies. She rushed up the stairs wit her purse to her safe that's in her walk-in closet to take some money in and take some out and putting some other stuff. An some hours later the timer went off I rushed downstairs and took the cookies out of the oven and she carefully put the cookies into a container. She got everything together so she got up and went upstairs to get her purse and rushed back downstairs and went out the door locked it opened the garage and got on one of the Harleys and drove out and close the garage and went off to her last nite eva working at the strip club.**_


End file.
